Dire the Wolf
Appearance He wears a one piece black suit with a black jacket over it. He also wears a black cowboy hat, a gold snake bracelet on his right arm while his left arm has a gold bracelet on it and wears dark grey shoes with the tips being a lighter shade of grey with partial red stars on the tips of them. Personality He is blunt and quiet but he is known to have a gentle and loving heart. He is also known to be a friendly, polite, helpful, and open person. He also happens to be a brooding loner, to put it bluntly. He usually acts with a cool and businesslike indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side. He is rarely seen with others. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and doesn't speak much, but he always knows exactly what to say in combat but also likes to use one liners or make quips. He is a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. He enjoys nothing more than traveling the world and catching criminals who have bounties on them. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, he loathes the idea of being constrained. His demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. Following his free-spirited nature, he never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Despite his outward demeanor, he has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked. He is also a gentle pacifist who detests violence and roughness. However, he is willing to use his strength and fighting abilities when there is trouble afoot and when there is no other option.He loves to travel. He is independent, wild, tough, and a loner by nature. He is stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. He is also bluntly honest and straight-forward. He is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on bringing in his bounties to face justice. History He was born in a city to Bane the Wolf and Allison the Wolf. Throughout the many stages of his life, he would hear stories about the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. When he got older, he became a bounty hunter. Then he joined G.U.N. Powers Unknown. Abilities He can see well in the dark and has a great sense of smell. Skills He has combat and marksmanship training. Weaknesses Unknown. Trivia His name is a reference to the dire wolves from the A Song of Ice and Fire book series written by George R. R. Martin. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Wolf Category:Caines Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Mobians Category:Weapon Wielding Characters